User talk:SoPretentious
Start a section with a header like this or use the box below, and sign it with four tildes (~~~~) type=commenttitle placeholder=Enter a header, then click "new section" break=yes page=User talk:SoPretentious Archives App Hi SP, I made an app. Please check it out and support if you think I would be able to do a good job. Thanks, [[User:Rinskuro13|'You have CAT to be KITTEN me right MEOW.']] (^ⓛ ω ⓛ^) 18:25, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the support :-) Hi SP, this is my blog of thanks, as I am now officially a rollback! Have a good one. The Cat (talk) 06:43, August 8, 2015 (UTC) The Troodon Man Hey SoPre, I saw that you reverted my edit on The Troodon Man. Instead of an horizontal line I added four dashes. It isn't that big of an issue, but originally the story had no line separating the ending from the rest of the story. An horizontal line is more different to the original than the four dashes. I believe when editing a page we should try and keep it as close to the original as possible. Personally I wouldn't like someone editing in an horizontal line at one of my stories, so I assume many might feel the same way as I do and I don't want to take any chances. Maybe the page should be reverted back to my edit. MrDupin (talk) 11:51, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Since the author edited the page, it's fine. But still, I believe stories should be left as close to the original as possible. Have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 10:19, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks for messaging that user about the edit in question. The irony of their message gave me a good laugh when I saw the edit they made. Jay Ten (talk) 14:06, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Templates I'll give it a look into and see if the others agree about trimming some of the fat. Thanks for putting in that work, you deserve a . EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:04, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I don't really care enough to delete any of those. If they're not hurting anybody, I don't see the point of doing anything with them. Nobody even looks at the template namespace but admins. If you wanna waste your time, be my guest. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:28, August 10, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Skelly on this matter. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:11, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: brokenheartdomino (talk) 07:28, August 14, 2015 (UTC)brokenheartdominobrokenheartdomino (talk) 07:28, August 14, 2015 (UTC) hello ^_^ "Lakefront Incident" story issues You said there were story issues on this one: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Lakefront_Incident What are they? I even had personal doubts about this story too. I wondered if it came across as somewhat cheesy with the "man next door" part. Gabemcceldry (talk) 04:32, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Help! Please help the wiki wont allow me to upload my pasta! it sais Something went wrong how to i fix this? -shadowthekillerofficial :Addressed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:00, August 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks for letting us know. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:36, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:39, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Enjoy your down time Hey man, Enjoy your down time, I'll be looking forward to your return. Banningk1979 (talk) 23:13, August 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Yeah, my Skype is under.scorre. Feel free to add me. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:15, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Still unfinished "It's usually pretty clear when a story is unfinished" If it were clear, I wouldn't be asking. Episodes can stand on their own, or build off each other to varying degrees. The conditions of independent story and supportive serialization are not mutually exclusive. There a dozens of ritual pastas here that reference each other as part of a series, but can stand on their own. There are entities/characters that make appearances in multiple pastas, adding to the previously "finished" story all the time. There are plenty of pastas divided into stand alone chapters with out endings as of yet. Where is the line drawn? What qualifies as a finished segment? Example: Mr. protagonist walks up to creepy place. Creepy old lady warns him not to go in and tells a story. Of course Mr. Protagonist listens to her story but decides to go in anways. Now say I am in the middle of writing chapter 2, is this pasta of Mr. protagonist arriving, listening to her story, and chosing to go in anyways a complete enough segment to post as "chapter 1?" Or do I have to have the old lady stab Mr. protagonist in the face at the end so I can send in someone else to the same place in a completely independent pasta? Do either of these endings need an introduction written out when I post the next chapter? Or can I just link to the previous episode? There is a lot of room for grey area here. It's not just cut and dry. Kcwritersblock (talk) 09:14, August 25, 2015 (UTC) K/C hey there Hey there! Sorry, I was unable to be around the wikia for some time. My Skype username is theambarineeye. When adding me please remember to tell me it's you, alright? --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 19:17, August 25, 2015 (UTC)